


Weekend with Winston

by Cvetok1105



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Handcuffs, Internalized Homophobia, Just two boys in a world of their own, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: На этих выходных между Монти и Уинстоном много что успело произойти.





	Weekend with Winston

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weekend with Winston](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411671) by [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan). 

Монтгомери де ла Круз не был геем. Попытайся обвинить его в этом, и тебя попросту заставили бы замолчать навсегда.

Он определенно не был геем. Определенно!

На самом деле нет.

Тот факт, что он лежал обнаженным в кровати с таким же обнаженным парнем, не имел ничего общего с тем, чтобы быть геем. Это просто физические потребности. Всего лишь секс, ничего более.

Тот факт, что идея приковать Уинста к кровати полностью принадлежала Монти и несла в себе лишь желание доминировать над парнем, делать все, что захочется, ведь Уинст был совершено беспомощным.

Тот факт, что Монти спокойно спускался по телу парня вниз, плавно проводя языком по вставшему члену, это все просто…

Ладно, возможно он мог быть геем совсем немного.

Это не значило, что Монти принял себя, или, что ему хотя бы нравилось.

За исключением того, что он уже сделал, кем он уже был и…

Окей, возможно он все-таки гей.

Но он отказывался думать об этом. Монти отказывался думать вообще о чем-либо. Да и думать было не о чем: не хотелось вспоминать ни мир, вне комнаты, ни Брайса, ни побои отца, ни суд, ни взгляды, ни стыд, ни то, чтобы прятаться ото всех за маской, потому что никому, никому в этом гребаном мире не было дела до него; в глазах постепенно мутнело.

Почему он блять плакал? Голос его отца эхом разносился в голове, — Я еще заставлю тебя плакать…

— Монти? Ты в порядке? Эй, Монти!

Голос Уинста как-то заглушил выкрики отца, возвращая его из пучины воспоминаний к свету. Монти наотрез отказался поднять голову, лишь бы не видеть беспокойства в обычно всегда спокойных темных глазах. «Возьми блять себя в руки, — сказал он себе, — у тебя что, ебучий нервный срыв что ли? Прямо сейчас? Что блять с тобой не так?»

Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, опускаясь затылком на колени Уинсту, даже не осознавая, что его рука плавно поглаживала ногу Уинста, успокаивая обоих. Через пару минут он быстро вытер глаза тыльной стороной руки, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию, поддразниванию языком чувствительной головки, раззадоривая, прежде чем наконец полностью взять в рот.

Монтгомери де ла Круз не был геем. Он просто знал чего хочет. Знал, что ему нравится.

— Ох… Господи, Монти…

И прямо сейчас он наслаждался стонами Уинстона, слетающими с его губ. Прямо сейчас он хотел слышать, как парень, чуть ли не воя, шепчет имя Монти.

А весь остальной мир может пойти нахуй.


End file.
